


A Tempting Surprise

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Foursome, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Jimmy Novak, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome, Top Michael, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael knew there was a significant difference in the Alpha and Omega population. The ratio of Alphas to Omegas was disproportionate but Michael didn’t feel compelled to search beyond his two Omegas.His Omegas were perfect.





	

His brother Lucifer had six Omegas and the two of them had come from a family where their Alpha father had five Omegas. It was far more common to have a harem of Omegas than it was to settle with only one or two but Michael was  _happy_  with Castiel and Jimmy. Michael knew there was a significant difference in the Alpha and Omega population. The ratio of Alphas to Omegas was disproportionate but Michael didn’t feel compelled to search beyond his two Omegas.

His Omegas were perfect.

They happily and willingly spread their legs for him, offered up their wet holes and pretty mouths for him. The twin Omegas loved to be pressed close to him, nuzzling and sighing on the huge bed he’d purchased. Michael’s home smelled of happy and sweet Omegas, his own Alpha scent and it was all he had needed.

Until he’d noticed the gorgeous green-eyed Omega with freckles.

It was impossible not to image adding Dean to his life. He could see Dean laid out in front of him, on the end of his knot and wearing a claiming mark on the back of his neck. Michael could easily picture Dean swollen with _his_ child, belly round and scent sweeter, just as he could the twins he’d already claimed.

After years of sharing his home with only two Omegas he found himself courting a third. He hadn’t even realized it until Jimmy had commented on the familiar scent clinging to him and Castiel had blinked at him, tilting his head, as he considered the increasingly familiar scent.

Worry swelled inside him at how they might react to a third Omega. Michael wondered if they’d be jealous or angry. It wasn’t likely, most Omegas expected their Alpha to have a large number of Omegas, but there was always a chance they might have gotten used to having Michael to themselves.

But Dean would be perfect for them.

Dean would make his home more complete and when the Omega tilted his head, baring his throat the first time when Michael was pressed close, it had taken every single bit of his self-control. He had itched to rip of Dean’s clothes, shove the tempting Omega into a fuckable position and claim him right there.

“Going to mark me up, Alpha?” Dean’s voice had dipped low, his eyes hooded and a teasing little grin stole over his features. The scent of aroused Omega filled his senses and Michael could feel his own answering arousal. “I bet you want to knot _my_ _soaked cunt_ and pump me full of your come. Fuck me until I can’t even move.”

Michael pressed his face closer against Dean’s neck, inhaled the scent and nipped lightly against the skin. “You have no idea.” But he restrained himself, withdrew and said his goodbyes. He spent the entire night after knotting both of his Omegas thinking about Dean and tried hard to push the guilt he was feeling to the side. It was impossible not to imagine having a third Omega, soaked and wanton, on the bed with them.

Most of the next day was spent wondering how to bring it up to his Omegas. What he wasn’t expecting was to walk into his home to the sounds of moans coming from the direction of his bedroom. Michael followed the sounds, figuring the twins were messing around in anticipation for him coming home, but that wasn’t the sight he walked in on.

Dean was laid out on the mattress, legs spread wide where Castiel was positioned between them, as Jimmy used the headboard to hold himself over Dean’s face. From the look of pleasure on Jimmy’s flushed face and the slick Michael could see on Dean he was more than sure the green-eyed Omega was using his mouth in the best way. He watched the greedy way that Jimmy rode Dean’s face, working his hips and moaning his enjoyment.

“ _Fuck_.” Jimmy cursed, “You’re almost as talented as Cas is with his mouth.” The comment had Castiel freezing where he was twisting his fingers inside Dean only to flash a cheeky look at his twin.

“That good?” it was amused sounding and Michael couldn’t stop himself any longer. He stepped into the room and made his presence known. “Michael.” Castiel’s tone was warm with affection and his fingers slid from Dean as he moved from the bed.

Michael was more than happy to have a warm, naked Omega pressed up against him and the heavy scent of Omega slick had his eyes flashing. “I wasn’t expecting this.” Was the only thing he could think to say even as his hand ran down Castiel’s naked back until he reached his Omega’s ass, fingers rubbing teasingly over Castiel’s little hole.

“We thought it would be best to welcome Dean into our home and get him ready for you to claim.” Castiel pressed closer to him as Michael’s fingers continued to rub Castiel’s hole, “You did want him, didn’t you?” there was a hint of concern and Michael watched the two on the bed. “We could smell him on you and you’ve only claimed two Omegas…we thought you were ready to start claiming more.”

They had separated only to stare over at him. Dean’s eyes were a bright Omega gold and something else in the air had Michael’s eyes widening. It was a hint of Omega Heat and he knew neither Castiel nor Jimmy were going into Heat any time soon. The twins’ Heats were a month apart and Jimmy’s had only ended three weeks ago. It could only be Dean’s Heat in the air.

“Don’t you want to claim him?” Jimmy’s voice was rough, “Fuck him full of your knot? Bite him? We don’t mind. You should have four or five Omegas by now and we wanted to let you know we supported your choice.”

Castiel tugged on his clothes and Michael helped him until he was standing there naked. The room was filled with their scents and it was more than enticing. He climbed onto the bed and pressed Dean down, settling between the Omega’s spread legs, as he immediately went for Dean’s neck. Michael sucked a mark into the warm skin and lazily rocked up against Dean. It was warmth and pleasure as Castiel and Jimmy pressed in close to him. He could hear their encouraging words and grinned against Dean.

His heavy cock ached to bury itself in the slick soaked hole until he knotted.

The Omega beneath him was flushed and moaning, needy sounds escaping Dean to fill the air, as Michael moved back and rolled Dean onto his belly with little help. Dean went willingly, pushing his ass back and presenting himself for a knot. “Please Alpha.” His voice was wrecked as slick leaked from his hole and Michael could see the way his loose hole fluttered in anticipation of being filled.

Michael wasted little time pressing the head of his cock against Dean and sinking inside. The pretty Omega was loose from Castiel’s attentions and positively soaked inside. Dean’s inner muscles gripped Michael snugly, sending jolts of pleasure burning through his veins, as he pushed in until his balls pressed up against Dean’s ass. “Come on, Michael. Fuck him.” Castiel spoke up and Jimmy’s sound of agreement was more than evident.

“Fuck him into the mattress.” Jimmy’s voice chimed in, “We were telling him how good it felt to have you inside us. How we can fill you for _hours_ after you’ve used our holes.”

He didn’t need any encouragement as he gripped Dean’s hips and started to fuck into the pliant body under him. Skin slapped loudly against skin as his cock easily slid through Dean’s wet hole. Michael relished the way Dean’s ass clenched and unclenched around him, the way Dean pushed back into him and moaned so prettily with each snap of his hips. The filthy sound of his cock plowing through Dean’s slick filled hole filled the room along with the sounds of fucking.

Michael’s pace picked up, more and more power behind each trust, as the headboard started to knock against the wall and the mattress groaned underneath them. The twins continued to murmur encouragement and offered praise to Dean. It was enough to have Michael’s knot swelling up quicker than usual. Michael groaned as it caught on Dean’s hole and tugged with each thrust until he could work it inside, tying with Dean and locking them together.

“Bite him.” Castiel urged, “Mark him.”

“Please Michael.” Jimmy’s voice joined his twin.

Michael was more than happy to do exactly that as he surged forward to leave a claiming mark on the back of Dean’s neck and breaking through the bonding gland. He felt the way Dean’s body locked down on his knot, milking him for every drop and tightening further when Dean came with a wordless cry to the feeling of being knotted and claimed.

Something settled inside him at the realization he’d  _finally_  been able to claim Dean and with the full support of both of his Omegas. They ended up on their sides with Jimmy pressed along his back and Castiel along Dean’s front. “Don’t hesitate so long on the next one.” Castiel mumbled as he stared at Michael with something like exasperation in his eyes. “It makes both of us edgy.”

“And it isn’t like we’re going to be upset you want to add another Omega to your home. It’s more than big enough.”

Michael’s lips quirked at the two tones of exasperation as he breathed in and sighed with contentment. The scent of mates and home had a sated grin appearing on his face. He let himself get lost in the pleasure of Dean tight around his knot, his release pumping into Dean as the Omega’s inner muscles hungrily milked his knot, while his Omegas surrounded him. “Mine.” He murmured softly, nuzzling the new mark and sighing as Dean pushed back into him.

“Finally.” Came the muttered remark from his newest Omega. It earned twin laughs from Castiel and Jimmy as he relaxed to wait out the remainder of his knot. “And just in time for my Heat.”

“We’ll be more than happy to fuck you when Michael is recovering.” Jimmy leered. “Michael bought us a strap-on that gives us an Alpha-size cock to fuck with. It even has a knotting feature.” Dean’s interest was more than evident as he clenched down and moaned lowly at the thought. Castiel only grinned in response and placed a kiss against the hollow of Dean’s throat as Michael ground himself against Dean’s ass with a soft moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope some of you all enjoyed this one! A bit of a departure from more recent posts but I noticed a large number seemed to like these pairings.


End file.
